


Hold Me Tight

by TheScarlettIris (orphan_account)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Eren Yeager, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Canon Universe, Cute Ending, Dominant Eren Yeager, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Maybe it's just me, Omega Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Omega Verse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Lubrication, Smut, Top Eren Yeager, and more a/b/o fics in general, bottom!levi, we need more bottom!levi fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 18:41:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10927731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TheScarlettIris
Summary: Levi is in heat, and of course his alpha is there to help him through it.*(PWP One-Shot)*





	Hold Me Tight

Levi felt like his entire world was spinning, and he was pretty sure that he was going to pass out. Having Eren anywhere near him during his heats left Levi desperate in a way that was almost embarrassing, shameful even, for a man of his caliber. Levi was a captain, a prized warrior who was highly respected by both his cadets and superiors alike.

Yet, here Levi was, rutting shamelessly against his alpha as his heat clouded his mind and controlled his actions. Levi had known that it was around that time of the year for his heat, but that didn’t make them any less intense.

On the first day of his heat, the whimper that left Levi’s mouth as he felt a wave of heat between his legs soak the bottom of his pajamas roused his alpha from his slumber immediately. Eren was quick to action, shushing his omega sweetly as he languidly thrusted into Levi, the omega clawing his nails into Eren’s back, begging him to move faster. Eren loved to start Levi’s heats off slow and teasingly, getting both of them off at a slow pace as to not exert more energy than necessary. Heats lasted for days and were extremely taxing on both alphas and omegas.

It was the peak of Levi’s heat, however, that had both of them dazed and drunk off of lust -- and nothing sounded better to Levi than a nice, hard fuck.

Levi was naked, pinned against their bed with both of his wrists held tightly in one of Eren’s hands while the other readied the little omega for his cock. Three fingers plunged in and out of Levi repeatedly, despite Levi’s protests claiming that he was ready. Eren was always thorough in his efforts to make sure Levi was prepared, and while the omega usually thought it was sweet, his current frustrations were apparent as he desperately rutted down onto Eren’s fingers. Levi shuddered and quaked as he ground his hips downward, begging for his alpha to fuck him, claim him, _own him._

“Alpha, _please_.” Levi’s throat was hoarse from him and his partner’s previous rounds, but Eren got the point and pulled his fingers away. Eren released Levi from his hold and leaned down over Levi to place a bruising kiss to the omega’s lips. He stroked his leaking cock and lined himself up with Levi’s slicked hole, both of them groaning as he pushed in. Levi broke the kiss, throwing his head back in ecstasy as he was finally filled by his alpha. Levi’s fingers clenched at the sheets below, mewling from pleasure as Eren thrusted harder, faster into his pliant body. Nothing satisfied Levi in these moments more than knowing he was the one beneath his alpha, pleasuring the grunting brunette as he slid in and out of Levi’s heat.

It wasn’t long before Eren was grabbing at Levi’s hips, forcing the omega’s hips down as he slammed upwards. Levi’s mind was devoid of anything outside of his lover, and he repeated the alpha’s name like a prayer. When Eren hit that spot inside Levi that left him seeing stars, he quickly clutched at Eren’s shoulders, his moans having dissipated to desperate whimpers as he pulled his alpha down and felt his climax approaching.

“ _Please_ , alpha. I want alpha’s cum, I want alpha to cum inside me, _fuck._ ” Levi cried out as his climax washed over him, leaving him dizzy and limp as his arms fell back onto the bed. The omega whimpered as Eren continued to frantically thrust into him, and he damn near screamed as Eren leaned down and viciously bit his neck, claiming his omega as his cock swelled. Eren climaxed with a final thrust into his omega, effectively trapping the two together. Eren collapsed on top of Levi as a panting mess, mindful not to hurt Levi with the knot between them.

Levi protested the man’s weight as he slowly came back to his senses, groaning as he shoved at Eren’s shoulders. “Get your big ass off’a me.” Eren chuckled lowly and placed a sweet kiss to the fresh bruise on Levi’s neck before gently rolling the two over until Levi was on top of the alpha. Levi was basically straddling the alpha while they laid down and tried to get himself comfortable. The pair knew it would be awhile before Eren’s knot went down, and the alpha carefully adjusted the two until they were under the covers. Levi rested his head underneath Eren’s chin, relishing in how safe he felt while being so close to Eren, and tried to go to sleep for a bit.  

Just as he began to doze off, a kiss to Levi’s forehead temporarily roused him.

“Love you,” Eren confessed, resting his arms around the petite omega. Eren was always such a sap after sex.

“Love you too, you softie.” Levi replied, and he couldn’t even stop the small smile from coming to his lips as he finally fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk, man. This is my first smut, and like...I guess everyone starts somewhere, right? I tried. I'll practice and try to get better at this, I promise. Lemme know how bad it was? Or what I could've did better? It'd be much appreciated...
> 
> But thanks for reading!


End file.
